Sons Of The Yellow Flash: The Lightning Thief
by Minato Namikaze1234
Summary: In this story Minato and Kushina were demigods and they had 2 kids named Naruto and Shisui during the battle against Kaguya they were teleported to Percy Jackson's world and transformed into 12 year olds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

As Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Shisui punched Kaguya from 4 sides Kaguya smirked. They then saw her teleport away from them. "Damn it" all four of them thought. "That was your last chance to harm my mother you should give up now and be done with all your sufferings" said Black Zetsu. " No way are we gonna give up to you we still have a secret Jutsu and I'm not using my full power" Shisui said. "Wait we have a secret Jutsu tell me what it is" Naruto said. "Yes we do emphasis on the 'we' because no one person can do this Jutsu" Shisui answered. "What is this Jutsu?" Sasuke asked. "It's a fusion Jutsu all you have to do is to use these hand seals at the exact same time as us before you say it's impossible we can do it because you can use your Sharingan and Naruto I can do it at the same time because of our tailed beasts" Shisui whispered. "Sakura Kakashi sensei can you buy us a few minutes so we can perform the Jutsu" Shisui shouted. "Okay then, Susanoo" Kakashi said.

Shisui took a deep breath and started to access his full power then he activated his six paths sage mode. "Okay then are you guys ready" he said. "Ready" they shouted. After they finished the hand seals. "Yin-Yang Style: Fusion Jutsu" They shouted. Then a bright light engulfed the 3 of them which temporarily blinded Kaguya. Suddenly the bright light faded revealing a person who opened his eyes revealing a rinnegan and an eternal Mangekyou Sharingan took a step forward. "Who are you where are those 3" Kaguya asked. "I'm Narui Uchiha" he answered.

Narui Uchiha suddenly started releasing energy. "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama" he said as nine globes of condensed chakra that were 9 different colors left his and then immediately re-entered his body. He then wore a cloak of chakra that was glowing with white chakra his eyes still had the sharingan and rinnegan. Just when he was about to attack he suddenly sensed a portal coming in his direction so he waited until it was teleporting him then instead of using the Flying Raijinn he used sasuke's teleportation skill but he was too slow to properly teleport out of it so it created more powerful dimensional portal. Narui Uchiha diffused from Sausuke just when they were about to be teleported. Then he felt himself being sucked away and was teleported to above the ocean. He saw a rock in below him so he diffused back into Naruto and Shisui effectively dodging the rock by a hairs length.

"Where the hell are we?" Naruto asked. "How should I know" Shisui said. "Well you know a lot that's why ya know" Naruto said. "Well anyway I can sense a group of beings with a lot of power we can teleport over there" Shisui said. "Okay lets go" Naruto said. "Flying Raijinn Jutsu" said Shisui.

**In Olympus….**

"Hey sis long time no see" Apollo said. " Don't call me sis" Artemis said with a glare. All the Olympians started chattering loudly except Zeus and Hades. "Silence Lets commence with the Winter solstice meeting aren't you ashamed of yourselves to behave like this in front of these half bloods" Zeus bellowed. Suddenly there was a yellow flash as Shisui and Naruto appeared. "wow look at those giants I wonder if there strong" Shisui said. Zeus threw a lightning bolt at Shisui he just tilted his head slightly to avoid it. "Hey Naruto where are we? Shisui asked. "I don't know ya know" Naruto said. Then suddenly both of them collapsed.

"What was that about" Luke whispered to Annabeth. Annabeth just shrugged. "How did these two get onto Olympus? they just suddenly appeared here" Zeus asked Athena. "Father I believe it was the one who dodged your lightning bolt was the one that teleported them here" answered Athena. "No one can do teleportation" Zeus said.

"Apollo check for any injuries on these two children" Zeus ordered. "Sure thing dad" said Apollo. "There aren't any injuries my work here is done" Apollo said. "Apollo take them back to the mortal world" Zeus ordered Apollo again. Apollo flashed down and after a few minutes came back.

After he sat down the gods commenced with the meeting as if nothing happened.

**In New York**

Naruto woke up and looked around then looked at the ground there was puddle of water but that wasn't what caught his eyes when he looked at it he looked a lot like when he was a 12 year old then he blinked and looked again and again and again. "Aaaaaaaaaaah I'm 12 all over again wait maybe this is a dream" he screamed. Shisui suddenly woke up and slapped him. "This is not a dream and would you stop screaming like a little girl" Shisui said.

"Ow that hurt" Naruto cried. "Deal with it anyway look over there it's a school were going to enroll there and learn about this worlds culture, history, gods etc." Shisui said. "No I don't want to go to school again" Naruto cried again. "Were going anyway" Shisui said with no room for argument. "Ugh fine so what's the school's name?" Naruto asked. "It's called Yancy academy" Shisui answered. "How are we gonna join we don't know anything about this school ya know" Naruto asked. "Don't worry I got this" Shisui said with a grin.

"This is going to be bad" Naruto thought. "This is gonna be great" Shisui thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Vaporizes our Demon Algebra Teacher

**5 months Later (After Joining Yancy)**

Naruto and Shisui have become great friends with 2 boys named Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood and are currently on a field trip with their class. In the meantime Nancy Bobofit was throwing pieces of her sandwich at Grover. "I'm going to kill her" Percy growled. "No don't you've already been warned once don't do anything" Grover told Percy. "Yeah don't do anything watch the fun" Naruto said. At that very moment Mr. Brunner called us and told us to follow him and the other chaperone Mrs. Dodds. We all stood up and started to walk except for Nancy Bobofit who fell the moment she took a step forward the four of us started to laugh at this Mrs. Dodds glared us saw they laughed silently.

So after the 4 went in Nancy started whispering about the naked guy on the steeple. "Will you shut up" Percy said angrily. "So Mr. Jackson can you tell me what this picture is about" Mr. Brunner asked. "This is Kronos eating his children" Percy answered. "Why was he eating his children?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Because Kronos was the king God" Percy said.

"God….." Mr. Brunner asked.

"Um Titan he was the king Titan" Percy said.

"And he thought that his children would kill him and become the rulers so he ate every one of his children" Percy said.

At this most of the girls made barfing noises.

"But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave him a rock instead then after he grew up he went to Kronos and made him barf up the other gods and then there was a big fight and the gods won" Percy finished.

"Well done Mr. Jackson" Mr. Brunner said and continued explaining about the gods. Shisui listened interested because he knew that it could be possible and living forever wasn't a big deal.

**Shisui's POV**

After me, Naruto and Grover went out of the museum I saw Nancy stealing from tourists and locals so after she sat down I quickly swiped all the purses and wallets she stole and returned them to their owners in 5 seconds and then slowly came and sat down in the same spot I was.

Nancy had a grin on her face as she was about to open her bag and at the exact moment she opened bag a rubber band hit her forehead with such force that there was a red mark on her forehead. At that moment Percy came and sat down so Nancy came and dumped her lunch all over Grover's lap. Naruto got so mad that he threw his paper shuriken at her stomach making her hold her stomach in pain then suddenly the water formed hand and smacked Nancy.

"Did you see that the water like it formed a hand" some guy whispered.

"Percy pushed me and those two hit me" Nancy screamed.

"You 3 come with me" Mrs. Dodds said.

"It was me I did all that stuff" Grover said trying to take the blame.

"Not this time Mr. Underwood" Mrs. Dodds said.

The 3 of us glared so hard at Nancy that if looks could kill she would be dead a million times over.

"You three need to be punished honeys" said Mrs. Dodds.

"Let me guess a month erasing workbooks" Percy murmured.

"Or 3 hours afterschool detention for 3 weeks" Naruto said.

I nearly did a face palm because you should never guess your punishment. Slowly I looked at Mrs. Dodds face she had evil look that promised pain and death. "She is just a teacher she won't try to harm you" I thought.

**Percy's POV**

"You three have give us a lot of trouble honeys did you think we wouldn't notice what you three have done" Mrs. Dodds said.

I did the safe thing and said "yes maam"

**Shisui's POV**

"I didn't do anything at all except maybe that one smoke bomb that I put in the teachers room" I thought.

**Naruto's POV**

"Maybe they found out that I put glue on that one chair and that I got the details of the book report from Shisui" Naruto thought.

**Percy's POV **

"They probably found out my illegal stash of candy I had been smuggling into the dorm and that I got the Tom Sawyer book report from the internet they'll probably take away my grade or worse they'll make me actually read the book" Percy thought.

**No POV **

These were the thoughts going through the heads of these three at the same time.

**Percy's POV**

After that we went after Mrs. Dodds. The moment we went in to the next room Mrs. Dodds was half way up the stairs. "There's no way a teacher could do that" Percy thought.

After we went into the next room we saw that Mrs. Dodds had stopped.

"Why did you bring…" Percy started but was cut off by Mrs. Dodds. "Give back what you stole honeys" she said. "What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Last chance return it now and you won't have to suffer eternal punishment" Mrs. Dodds growled. "Wait did she just growl" I thought. "What are you gonna do make us erase textbooks for eternity" Naruto said. "Naruto stop giving the psycho teacher ideas" Shisui Told him. "Times up" Mrs. Dodds said and started to transform into creature with eyes like barbecue coals, her fingers stretched turning into talons. Her jacket merged with her large, leathery wings. "She definitely isn't human" I thought. She was a shriveled old bat with claws and a mouth full of sharp yellow fangs and she wanted to kill us. "Yup were dead" I thought.

Then suddenly Mr. Brunner came into the room holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy catch this" he shouted. He threw the pen I caught it but it wasn't a pen anymore it was the same sword Mr. Brunner used on tournament days. Mrs. Dodds flew towards me talons outstretched with a murderous look on her eyes. My muscles all felt like jelly I almost dropped the sword.

As she came I felt absolute terror I did the thing that came naturally I swung the sword It pass through her body as if it were water then she turned to dust.

Suddenly I heard a crash and 2 more of those creatures and lunged towards Naruto and the other came at me again but I didn't have the sword anymore it was just a pen I closed my eyes shut and waited for the pain and suddenly I heard a bang and I saw Shisui punching the bat and as soon as he punched it, it vaporized. I looked in Narutos direction and saw that he was holding a knife and he used it to kill the monster.

"Hey! where'd your sword go" Shisui asked me. "I don't know" I answered. "Well let's get out of here" Naruto said. After we went out Nancy Bobofit came right in front of us. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts" she said gleefully. "Who?" I asked. "You know Mrs. Kerr the other chaperone for this trip. "Who the heck is Mrs. Kerr?" Naruto asked. All the students who heard him heard him eyed him like he was crazy. "I think what my brother meant was where the heck Mrs. Kerr now" Shisui said and all the people who were staring looked away. Then we went to look for Mr. Brunner. We found in front of the statue exhibit. "Aah there you are Percy in future bring your own writing utensil" he said. "Sure Mr. Brunner but where's Mrs. Dodds?" I asked. "Who?" he asked. "Mrs. Dodds the other chaperone for this trip" I said feeling a little impatient. "Percy are you feeling quite all right there isn't any teacher named Mrs. Dodds and as far as I know there has never been such a teacher in the history of the school" he said. "But that's impossible" Shisui said. "Yeah" Naruto said. "Oh my are you three ill when we go back to Yancy you three must head to the infirmary" he said with a sigh. "But were not" I started but he had already left.

"What's going on I know were not ill so that means that they've been brainwashed or something" Shisui told me and Naruto. "Well anyway lets go back to the bus now" he said and left.


End file.
